Bullet to the head Bullet to the heart
by OnePeaInAPod
Summary: Alec Lightwood new boss to his father's company. The only problem is that he won't be there to run it because he is currently locked up and held hostage by Newyorks most wanted Magnus Bane. How screwed up would it be if Magnus fell for his hostage and his hostage the same.
1. Capturing you

**I love this storie. It was an idea I've had for a while now but I didn't know how to write it so I was just like "what the hell" and I'm giving it a shot. I really hope you like this story! Thank you so much for reading!** **I dont own TMI, way to kill my mood.**

Of all people I don't know how _I_ ended up here. Mabey bad luck, or fate, or the angels really don't like me, but i'm scared to death because right now my _death_ is a hight possibilite.

Wanna know how I got here. Lets just say that i'm never going _near_ a coffee shop again. Because, that ended with me chained up in a dark room. Blood leaking from my stomach. And to think I loved coffee.

 ** _24_** ** _hours earlier_**

"Congratulations, Mr.Lightwood." Hodge said shaking Alec's hand. Alec had succeeded in getting promoted as boss of his fathers company. "I'm so proud of you son. I know you will be a great boss for this company now and years to come (If I where not a the brink of death right now).

"Thank you father. Do you know where I can find Lydia, I need to speak with her." Alec asked. Him and Lydia had been married for 2 years now. Lydia loves Alec, but Alec doesn't love her even though he should. Because. He's gay.

No one knows though, well mabey Isabell knows. Alec hasn't been faithful either, he's dated many guys during his and Lydia's two years of marriage. Like I said he doesn't love her like he should. He really only married her because it was a requirement to work for his father and her parents where just as ritch as his father.

Alec knows he's a really bad person for it but he has to do what he can to succeed his father. After his mother Meryis died when he was 11 that had been Alec's number one prioritie.

"I think she's with Isabell in her office." Robert. Alec nobbed and said "Thanks. See you later." And he was gone.

Alec made his way to Izzy's office. He walked down what he sworeswore was the longest hallway to ever exist. He still didn't understand why Izzy had chosen the hallway furthest away from everyone else.

When Alec arrived to Izzy door he knocked. No awswer. He knocked louder, still no answer. "Izzy?" Alec asked through the door. Still no answer. "Isabelle Lightwood!" Alec said as he tried to open the door but it was locked.

He started to panic. Izzy never left her office with the door locked, because if she did the key was inside. Alec started banging on the door. The door flew open seconds after. "I said hold on! I was in the back." Izzy yelled.

"Sorry. You wouldn't open the door and it was locked. I got worried." Alec said. Izzy sighed and sat at her desk. "So why did you so rudely interrupt my work big bro." Izzy said putting her legs on her desk.

"I was looking for Lydia. Father said she was with you." Alec asked. "Oh you _just_ missed her. Sorry." Izzy said. Alec just wanted to inform Lydia of his promotion because if he didn't she would get angry, yell, then leave. She'd always been so dramatic, but really only been that way with Alec.

"Do you know where she went." Alec asked. Izzy nodded no and Alec sighed. "Oh well, I'll just tell her tommorw." Alec said. He was out of the door but before he left he said to Izzy "Stop locking your door" He left before she could protest.

That night when Alec got home he was welcomed to a angry Lydia with crossed arms. Alec sighed and closed the door behind him. He set his bag on the chair sand took a seat on the couch.

"If you think this is about the promotion, it's not." She said. There was anger in her voice, but there was also this sadness. "Than what is it." Alec asked. "Our Marriage. We've been married for 2 almost 3 years and there is something you didn't tell me." She said.

Alec knew he knew what she was talking about but couldn't put a finger on it. He tried to know what she was talking about because he knew but he also didn't. "What are you getting at." Alec asked. "Why didn't you tell me you where gay? Why did you start seeing other people durring out marriage? And if that was the case why would you propose?" She asked, question after question.

There was no point in lying she's not worth lying to. "I didn't tell you I was gay because I was ashamed of it, iv'e never told anyone. I started seeing guys because, well, acually I don't know that answer to that question, I just did. And I proposed to you because my father wanted me to get married." Alec said.

Lydia didn't say anything, didn't move, just looked at Alec with tear filled eyes. Then she stood, she took off ther wedding ring and walked into the bedroom. Alec had his head down. He ran his hands through his hair. "Dammit" Alec whispered to himself.

He sat like that, until a folded blanket was dropped next to him, along with four bags full of clothes. "Leave, and come back when your brain is functioning correctly." She spat then went back into the bedroom this time slamming the door.

Alec pulled out his phone after starring at the clothes and blanket. He dialed a number and let the phone ring. It soon answered. "Hello?" the voice said. "Hey Simon, could I crash at your place for a few days?" Alec asked. He felt weird asking Isabell's boyfriend if he could stay over.

"Um, yeah. Why?" he asked. "I'll explain when I get there." Alec said. "Ok...bye." Simon said awkwardly. "Thank you. Bye" and he hung up.

Alec felt really awkward when he showed up at Simon's house. He didn't really know why buy he did. Alec took a deep breath then knocked on the door. Simon soon answered.

"Hey. Come in." He said opening the door wider so Alec could come in. Simon's place looked almost exactly like what it looked like when he came last time. Clean but used. Alec took a seat on the couch and Simon on the opposite side.

"So. How come you have to stay at my place?" Simon asked. Alec then told Simon everything that had happened in the matter of the day and afterwards Simon gave Alec a look of sympathy.

"Wow, you really did fuck up man." Simon said. Alec agreed, he did. But He still wanted to know how Lydia found out about him. He shrugged that off for now when Simon started talking again.

"Well, you can stay in Izzy's room for now. She's over at Clary's and won't be back till tommorow." Simon said. Simon told him where the room before saying goodnight.

That night Alec lay in Izzy's bed wondering how he got himself into this situation. "Life couldn't get any worse." Alec said to himself. And he was wrong, very, very wrong.

That moring Alec woke up for a second confused about where he was before lastnighs events came rushing back to him.

He sighed and face planted the bed. Alec stayed that way for about 10 minutes before forcing himself out of the bed. He showered and made breakfast. Alec made some for Simon to thank him for letting him stay at his place.

Alec headed out for work and decided he should stop for coffee on the way. (biggest mistake of my life.) Alec walked up to the small coffee shop and saw that there was a _long_ line so he stood outside and waited for the line to get shorter.

After what felt like forever waiting he entered the coffee shop. As Alec came up to the register to take his order he heard a distant scream and what sounded like gunshots.

He was gonna shrug it off but then the front window busted trough shattering into thousands of little pieces. A tall man flew into the window. There was a little girl in the way and the man was about to smash into her.

Alec pushed her out of the way and the tall man crashed into him. "He's in the coffee shop! Hurry up, move, move!" Alec heard some one shout.

He was getting up when what Alec could have sworn was a whole police force. "Every one evacuate the erea imedeatly!" The police man shouted motioning everyone out. Every one rushed out and the police must have not noticed Alec lying on the ground behind the man.

"Magnus Bane, don't move or we will fire!" The man shouted again. The man named Magnus smirked and moved to stand up. "Don't move, we _will_ fire!" He cocked his gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"You say you'll shoot. But, you won't. Well. Can't acually." The tall man said jokingly. And before Alec knew it the one called Magnus with one swift motion had him, facing police officers. With a gun to the side of his head.

"You see." He spoke. "You forgot about one more person. Now you can either let me go or, _he_ can take a bullet to the head. Your choice." Magnus said with casualty.

Alec felt tears swell in his eyes. He could die right now, acually die. Alec closed his eyes. "How about this, I'll give you to the count of 60. If i'm not realised by that time then-" Magnus cut himself off "What's your name dear?" Magnus asked.

Alec didn't respond. "Look, i'm sparing you. What's your damn name?" He whispered to Alec impatiently. "Alex-alexander." Alec said in barely a whispered voice. "Then our dear Alexander here will not last." Magnus finished off.

They stood there glaring at Magnus before Magnus started counting down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6,-" Magnus counted. "Let him go Bane!" The officer shouted. Magnus smiled and counted again. "5, 4, 3 ,2..." Alec heard the gun click and Magnus pressed his finger firmly to the trigger.

"Alright! Every one, stand down!" The man shouted lowering his gun. "1. God, I though you where gonnna acually let me kill him." Magnus sighed. He pushed me forward with two fingers. "Walk." He commanded.

We where making our way out the door when he stopped in front of me. "Oh, and this is for wasting my time." He said. And before Alec knew it Magnus shot him in the stomach. "Ahhh!" Alec said before falling to his knees. "Get up." Magnus commanded.

Alec groaned in pain as he forced himslef to his feet. "Next time. Don't take so long." Then Magnus left signaling me to follow.

We had been walking about a mile when I couldn't take thw pain anymore and he fell to his knees. "Oh my god." Magnus groaned in annoyance. "You can't just walk another mile?" Magnus asked sarcastically.

"You try getting shot in the stomach and forced to walk, you asshole." Alec growled in a low voice. But loud enough for Magnus to hear. Magnus arched an eye brow and spoke. "And who are you to speak?" Magnus asked.

"Who are you to tell me not to?" Alec spat back. Alec had expected him to get mad and kill him. But instead got a punch in the face sending him to the ground.

"Whatch your mouth, boy." Magnus said firmly. "Fuck you." Alec whispered. Magnus rolled his eyes and knew that making him walk was usless. He pulled Alec up and wraped his arm around his shoulder.

"Damn your light." Magnus mused and he held up Alec with ease. They walked the rest of the way. Alec had saw nothing as he was passed out. All he knew was that it was already dark out when they arrived.

Alec heard a door open and close. He then was walking for a while until he was guided down some stairs. Then he was sat on a cold ground and he felt cold metal surround his wrists.

As all this was happening Alec couldn't help but think of all people I don't know how I ended up here. Mabey bad luck, or fate, or the angels really don't like me, but i'm scared to death because right now my death is a hight possibilite.

Alec groaned as he felt some one lift his shirt. He felt a strong sting then he passed out and didn't feel or hear anything from then on.


	2. Watch your mouth

**So tell me how you like the story? I think I could have added more to make the last chapter better and made it better, but it was late at night and I was rushing because Iwas tired so sorry about that.** **All rights to CC. Enjoy!**

"Because, you may be my hostage but you are very pretty. Like a doll." Magnus said smiling. "Oh really, I'm glad you think so. I'm _so_ flattered." Alec said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Magnus smirked at Alexander before replying "oh, you'd better watch your mouth boy. It could get you places, really bad places."

 _3_ _hours earlier_

Alec woke up that moring or night, he didn't know, to a major headache. He was about to get up when he felt an intense burn in his stomach. Then all events from yesterday or a few hours ago came rushing back.

He attempted to sit up but his stomach ached everytime. But something was strange, it hurt less than it did earlier, or when he was last conscious. Alec moved to pull up the hem of his shirt and he saw his hands where chanded down to the ground.

"Just great." Alec said sarcastically to himself. He sliped up the shirt and saw that the shot wound was stitched up and healing. He grazed his hand over the stitches and regretted it immediately.

Pain shot through his stomach and Alec winced. He sighed and leaned back so he was lying on the cold hard ground.

"I see you are awake." A gental voice came from the corner of the room. "Who are you?" Alec asked panick creeping into his voice. "Please don't be afraid. I'm here to help." The voice spoke again.

Alec heard a 'click' before light filled the room. The person talking to him was a tall and skinny boy. He had dirty blonde hair, and skin almost the color of mayo. His eyes where a bright green and he also had freckles.

He wore a simple white t-shirt and cakies.

"I'm Anthony. But you can call me Tony." The boy said. "Where am I?" Alec asked. Tony made his way twards Alec and knelt to his level. "I can't tell you. Magnus will be angry." He said softly. The boy spoke as if he spoke too loud Alec's ears would shatter.

"Didn't you say you'd help me?" Alec asked, now his voice wasn't panicked just annoyed, or angry, mabey disappointed? Alec didn't know how to feel, didn't know if he should be scared or feel safe with this 'Tony'. He _seemed_ gental.

"I can help you with your wound." He said in defence, but it sounded like more of a question. "I already took out the bullet and gave you stiches, but I will have to change them in a few days." He said.

The boy stood and headed for the door. "Are you in need of food? Water?" He asked. Alec was acually hungry but he wasn't sure if they would try to poison him or something.

Alec had an internal battle with himself wether or not he shout take food from the boy but his stomach won. "I could use some food." He said. Tony nodded and exited.

Alec sat in the room and realised he hadn't even looked around now that it was visible. The whole room was concreat. It was a small space and the ground, the cealing, the walls, all concreat with one light switch in the corner.

He sat there in silence until someone walked in. Alec had expected to be Tony, but instead it was his capturer. "Good afternoon, darling. I was told you where hungry." Magnus said.

Magnus made his way into the room and stood infront of Alec. He took the plate of food and a cup he had in his hand and sat it down in front of Alec.

"Where's the other guy? I'd much rather be in his precents ." Alec said glaring daggers at Magnus. "Who Tony? Oh, he'll be back. I'm just covering for him. But I will be back." He said then he was gone as quick as he came.

Alec looked down at the food infront of him. It was a Penutbutter and jelly sandwich with cut strawberries on the side and a glass of milk.

Alec wanted to refuse but he was hungry and wanted to please his aching stomach. He picked up the sandwich and began eating the food.

After Alec had finished he sat in silence. He took this time to think.

Think about everything he has achieved in life. Which wasn't much. He became the boss of his father's company but wasn't even there the next day to acually _be boss_. Instead he was sitting chained up in a concreat room.

Alec sighed and carefully layed back. After a moment of staring at gray his eyes slipped shut.

Alec's eyes shot open when he heard a loud 'bang!'. "What the hell" he said to himself. His vision was blurry for a second before he could see. And there in a gray chair infront of him was Magnus Bane.

"Sorry. I was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't budge and I though you were dead." He said. Alec glared at him but immediately sobered up when he saw the gun in his hand. Magnus must have cought that because he smirked at Alec.

"I see you are afraid of the gun I got in my hand. Good, you should be." Magnus stood from the chair making his twards Alec. Alec sat up wincing as he did so. Magnus kneed down to Alec's level staring him in the eye before speaking. "I like your eyes," he said.

"Oh thanks." Alec said sarcastically, glaring once again at the asian looking man. Magnus frowned at his remark. "Do you know what this is?" Magnus asked holding the gun infront of Alec. "That's a 20th Century 14 caliber pistol. Most likely a 14/22 short bullet looking at the size of the gun." Alec said with shaking breaths.

"Looks like you know alot about weapons. Now take it." Alec's eyes went wide at the demand. Magnus put the gun in Alec's hand. Alec stared down at the weapon in his hand. He had handled guns plenty of times but it was different when it was given to him by a murderer.

"Now put it to your head." Magnus commanded blankly. Alec looked at Magnus like he grew 10 heads. "Are you being serious." Alec said. "Completely." Magnus said. But Alec could have sworn he heard Magnus chuckle.

With shaking hands Alec held the gun to his head. "Now pull the trigger." Magnus said casually. Alec could see the playfulness in his eyes. "I'm not pulling the trigger! What the hell!" Alec said fearfully. Magnus rolled his eyes. "Would you rather me do it?" Magnus asked.

Alec _would_ rather him do it. He didn't want to kill himself, especially not for nothing. "I'm not pulling the trigger." Alec stated firmly. "Ok," Magnus said. Then he was leaning close to Alec and before he knew it Magnus put him finger over Alec's pulling the trigger.

Alec's eyes sliped shut a tear making it's way down his cheek. For a moment there was silents then Alec heard histeric laughing. Alec peeked one eye open and saw Magnus lying on the ground a hand over his stomach laughing.

Alec glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Alec hissed through clenched teeth. Magnus took deep breaths, trying to calm his breaths before answering. "I'm sorry, that was too funny. I just wanted to mess with you." Magnus said smiling.

"Why would you do that?" Alec asked angrily. Magnus just shrugged. "And plus. I would never just kill you for no reason." Magnus said. Alec scoffed at that. "Yeah, but you shot me in the stomach for no reason." Alec said under his breath.

Magnus must have heard him because he frowned and said "I was in a bad mood and those police officers where wasting my time." Magnus said in a bored tone. "Why didn't you just leave me there so the police officers could take me to the hospital?" Alec asked glaring at Magnus.

"Because, you may be my hostage but you are very pretty. Like a doll." Magnus said smiling. "Oh really, I'm glad you think so. I'm so flattered." Alec said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Magnus smirked at Alexander before replying "oh, you'd better watch your mouth boy. It could get you places, really bad places." Alec scoffed.

Alec was pretty sure his life couldn't get any worse than it already is. "Sure." He said sarcastically. Magnus rolled his eyes at him. "Anyway the real reason I came here was to show you the news." Magnus said pulling a phone out of his pocket.

"The news?" Alec asked confused. "About you going missing ofcourse." Magnus said. Alec had forgotten about the news. How would his family feel.

Oh Crap.


End file.
